Life Before Lyoko
by Kiwi McHearts
Summary: How'd life go before the Lyoko clan found Lyoko?
1. Jeremie

"No! Mom! Father!" Jeremie cried to his parents "I don't want to go to this school." They were in his father's car, driving to this new school, The Kadic.

"But, Jeremie." His mother protested "It's for the better! Besides, you'll make friends."

Jeremie had gone to a different school, but because his parents had to leave France for some business in another Country, They wanted to make him stay at the Kadic.

"No, Mother! The Kadic? Where are you going anyway?" He questioned

"That doesn't matter." Mr.Belpois's voice turned firm. "Don't question us, my son."

"I'm sorry." Jeremie rolled his eyes. He loved his parents, like any other teenager, or pre-teen, but sometimes, they get on your last nerves.

"Don't use that tone with us mister!" Mrs.Belpois threatened.

"Yes, Ma'am." Jeremie apologized again. 'What are you going to do if I don't? Make me NOT go the school I couldn't care less about?? Why do you have to leave anyway?'

"Now, Jeremie. Your mother and I know this isn't the number one thing you want to do." His father started

'Then why make me go? Don't you feel sorry for you son?'

"But, even you know, this is the best for you."

'Blah Blah Blah. Best thing for you. Yadda Yadda. I was just fine at my old school, Thank you very much.'

Sure, Jeremie would do wonderful at any school. With a great mind like his, it was almost impossible not to.

"Right, Jeremie? Deary?" His mother's voice broke his thoughts

"Uh, of course Mother." He answered

"No hard feelings right champ?" His father looked in the mirror, just to see his son's eyes looking back

That was Jeremie's new nickname his Father gave him 'Champ'? It was better than 'Jerry Beary' for sure. Jerry Beary was a nickname his mom gave him ever since he was two years old, and it embarrassed him in his older years, and asked his parents to give him a new nickname.

"Never, Dad." Jeremie gave him a weak smile.

His mother put a hand on his knee.

"Don't be nervous, Darling." She encouraged "You know your grandma Molly and Grandpa Sam?"

"Yes, Mom."

"They moved me around, because of the same thing, but we don't want you to have to make new friends every three months, moving to a different state."

'That'd be better than this stupid school. The Kadic? Even the name sounds dumb.'

"Thanks, Then." Jeremie finally said.

"We love you, Jeremie." His parents said.

"Love you too." Was the response

really, even if your mad at your parents, would you ever NOT say you didn't love them? And get in more trouble? Yea, Jeremie didn't think that was a good idea either.

"Here it is." Mr.Belpois stated

Jeremie felt the car stop, and opened the door.

'Wow, it looks better than I thought.' Jeremie tried to look for the positive things. 'And I get a dorm, yea. No parents, that's kinda good.'

"Bye, Jeremie! We love you!" His parents yelled out the window.

Jeremie cringed. Why do parents always do that? He just waved back smiling at his parents.

Mr. and Mrs. Belpois drove away as their son walked onto the campus

"Hello Kadic, your new student, Jeremie, has arrived." The student muttered to himself.


	2. Ulrich

Ulrich innocently walked down the side walk having the one he dislikes the most by his side

"Leave me alone, Sissi." Ulrich demanded, his voice rather annoyed, she's been following, No, Stalking him since yesterday.

"But, my dear, Ulrich, Why would I want to leave your side?" She answered in the flirtish voice she could make.

Ulrich's been going to the Kadic for almost two years now, and knew the place in side out. His 'girlfriend' as some people put it, the principal's daughter, would find all his hiding spots around the school. She also knew the place like the back of her hand.

"Because if you don't I'll have to-" Sissi had cut him off.

"Is that a threat? Maybe my father should hear about this..." Sissi trailed off.

Ulrich held in his fury at this girl, thinking he loved her.

"Please, Sissi, can't I be alone?" He asked kindly, He never thought he'd use this tone to her, but it worked.

"Alright." The girl backed away "But just because I love you, my dear." She lovingly flicked his nose.

Ulrich rubbed his nose.

'Why does she have to do that? Is that her way of saying goodbye?'

Ulrich, also knowing a lot of the students here, except for the ones older than him, saw what he thought was a new student.

'I've never seen that blonde kid before.'

He would hate to admit, but Ulrich never really had any good friends, just his soccer team, and they only met at soccer practice.

The blonde kid walked to him.

"Uh, Hello. You might have noticed, but I'm new here."

"Hey." Ulrich greeted back "My name's Ulrich, What's yours?"

"Jeremie." The Whiz answered "What grade are you going in?"

"Seventh."

"So am I." Jeremie smiled "So...Ulrich, Could you help me with my classes?"

"Sure...Jeremie, right?"

Jeremie nodded.

"Who was that girl, I saw holding your arm, Ulrich. Your girlfriend?"

Ulrich shook his head while walking to show the Science building to this new boy.

"Because you're new here, I won't punch you. Her name is Sissi, and I'm not very fond of her."

"Ohh..." Jeremie understood. He never had a girlfriend before, but some of his friends had, and other girls would bug them almost constantly.

"Do you think you'll like it here, Jeremie?"

"I don't know, I haven't been here more than ten minutes."

"What school did you go to?"

"This private school." Jeremie answered. The name of the school was hard to pronounce, so the students were taught to call it as 'The private school' for that was the only private school in that zip code.

"Hmm. A private school, huh?"

"Yea...My parents forced me to go to this school."

"Why?"

"Because, they have 'business' to take care of in some other country." Jeremie used his air quotes on 'Business'

Ulrich chuckled

"My parents are hectic." He replied "Very strict, and I'm not really the best student."

"My parents are the same way." Jeremie sighed "Sometimes, I'm glad I won't see them for awhile."

"Do your parents move a lot?" Ulrich wanted to befriend this boy. Very much.

"Every three months, but for a few years, they stayed close enough to school, so I didn't have to change schools, until today."

"Oh, mine come back every once in awhile, I play soccer, and they sometimes watch me."

"Soccer, eh?" Jeremie asked "I'm not really crazy for sports."

"That's fine." Ulrich said

"Do you know a lot of kids here?"

"Many of them." Ulrich answered "Except for the Eight-graders."

"Do you know him?" Jeremie pointed to a boy with a purple shirt with a pink shirt under it, with a purple dot in his blonde hair.

"No, maybe we should meet him."


	3. Odd

"Aw, Grand." Odd sighed, "ANOTHER school, I'll be here for about a year, and move on to some school in...What? Spain?!?"

Odd's parents were also moving around a lot, but not the same reason or the Belpois family, His parents sent him here. France was the third Country -Yes, Country- He had lived in.

He noticed two boys walking up to him.

"Uh...Hi there." Jeremie started.

"Hello..."

Ulrich chuckled.

"Nice Hair."

"Isn't it?"

"So...you're new too, right?" Jeremie asked, praying to the gods that he'd say yes.

"Yah, are you two?"

"Well, I am. Oh, I'm Jeremie."

"And I'm Ulrich."

"Oh, I'm Odd."

Jeremie and Ulrich couldn't help but laugh. 

"I Know...I know, but the name fits me really well."

"I could imagine." Ulrich replies, between chuckles.

"Are you serious? Your REAL name is Odd?" Jeremie had to push his glasses back up.

"Well, No...to save you the hours or maybe days to learn my real name, Just laugh, and call me Odd." 

"What ever you say...Odd." Ulrich stopped laughing, so fast it made the two other boys jump, "Wait. Odd? Are you Odd Dalla Robia? Or something like that?"

"I don't know WHO you're talking about but I'm Odd Della Robbia!"

"THAT'S it!"

"So? How'd you know?"

"I'm your roommate."

"Ulrich Stern? Oh...joy."

"Hey, I guess its better this way, and become friends than the surprise later tonight" Jeremie added.

"Ulrich! DEARY!" Sissi came skipping over.

"Yes...Sissi?" Ulrich slumped leaving Odd with questions.

"Sweetie, don't you want to introduce me to your friends?" She asked.

"No, not really." The brunette boy muttered.

"What?!"

"Uh, Nothing. Guys, this is Sissi. Sissi, Jeremie, And..." Ulrich had to chuckle once again before stating the other name, "And Odd."

"Odd? ODD?!" Sissi also began to titter; she then walked away, still muttering to herself.

"Who was that? She's pretty hot!" Odd stared after her.

Ulrich blinked at Odd in total confusion.

"She's...she's the principal's daughter. Stuck up, and everything..." He answered.

"So, she's NOT your girlfriend?"

"HA! No way."

"Are you sure?" Jeremie looked at Odd.

"Ulrich deary?!" They both added, as Ulrich sighed.

"Very Funny."

"What? Do you have any sense of humor?!" Odd asked.

"Yeah. I'm befriending a guy named Odd. That's pretty funny."

"Okay, there it is."

"Belpois? Della Robbia? Hello Stern." The gym teacher welcomed.

"Oh, Hi Jim." Ulrich waved.

"Uh...Hello."

"Let me show you your dorms, you two." Jim started to walk away "This way."

"Who is he?" Jeremie asked as he followed.

"Believe it or not, He's the gym teacher." Ulrich informed.

"Heh! You're kidding!"

"I said believe it or not, didn't I?"

"Yea...nevermind then."

"This is going to be one heck of a year." Odd replied.

"Yeah your right."

A young girl, in black (Guess who it is...you get once chance) almost ran into Jim, she was in a hurry.

"Oh! Sorry Jim." She apologized.

"That's fine, Ishiyama." He replied, she didn't hit him, but was close.

Once in their dorms:

"That's cool. Your dorm is only two down from mine!" Jeremie smiled.

"Yeah, Crazy how they do that huh?" Ulrich responded, his mind on something...someone else.

"You're thinking about that...uh..Goth-like girl aren't you?" Odd asked, reading his mind.

"What? No!" Ulrich sat up.

"Sure..."

"Do you know her?"

"No, but I've seen her before...I think she's in eighth grade or something."

"Then it's settled..." Jeremie got up, going to his own dorm.

"What? What's settled?"

But Jeremie closed the door.

"Gee, Ulrich." Odd started "We're going to meet that girl...Pretty much FOR you, since you can't even say you like her."

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"

"But you didn't say you didn't like her!"

"But! I don't like her!"

"Yeah. Right..."

"Odd...your not going to mock me are you?"

"I may."

"Oh...fun."


	4. Yumi

Our pretty Ms.Ishiyama was in a big hurry that whole week. Getting ready for school at home, running to school to get her books, back at home, back to school, Home, school. Fun.

She couldn't say she had friends. She had one. His name? Jake, but the bad thing about it was he didn't go to the Kadic.

Once she got home for GOOD she pretty much collapsed on her bed.

"Thank god." She pulled out her cell phone to call her friend, "Hello? Jake?"

"Oh, Hey Yumi. School's starting again! FUN!"

"I know, right? How's is going in Paris?"

"Just fine, for now, but I haven't been here for school yet...It's going to get worse. I promise you."

She chuckled,

"I bet. At least you're an on-campus student."

"Lucky me? Yeah, Lucky me."

"Any new friends?"

"Other than my new dog, no."

"Aww, don't you have anyone...well, cool anyones to hang out with on your block?"

"Nope, their all elders...exept for this one lady, she's like thirty but she's freaky."

"I could use the laugh. Why is she freaky?"

"For one thing her house is purple. Dark purple and her mailbox is light blue. She has red AND blonde hair and...I don't know her eye color! I don't want to get close enough to figure that out!"

"Wow. She IS freaky." Yumi laughed.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, but in that friend kinda way."

"Yeah! I meant that too! Besides, didn't we promise that we wouldn't like each other?"

"What are you going to do to stop me?"

"...Hate you, for the rest of time!"

"Oh, well...Thanks."

"Ahhh...I don't wanna go to school."

"Me either. Who does these days?!"

"Weirdos...nerds, that's who."

"Shut up."

"YUMI!" Mr. Ishiyama called, "You're costing us MINUTES here! GET OFF THE PHONE!"

"Oh, so I'm just wasting minutes." Jake laughed.

"You heard that?"

"Pretty loud. Kay? Kay! Bye!"

"Later." Yumi put her phone back on her desk. She had school tomorrow.

NEXT DAY:

She sat on her lonesome for breakfast to be greeted by three young men.

"Uhh...Hello there." She said, "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, can we sit here?" The normally blonde said.

"Is that a real purple dot in your hair?" Yumi asked to- Hmm, guess.

"Better believe it. I'm Odd."

Yumi looked at him confused,

"Excuse me?"

"I'm Odd!"

"His name IS Odd!" Ulrich clarified.

"Oh! OH! I'm Yumi." She looked a little tickled herself by his name.

"I'm Jeremie."

"I'm Ulrich."

"Nice to meet you all, but seriously, what do you want?"

"We don't want anything." Ulrich answered.

"You don't? Then why'd you come over here?"

"You looked so lonely." Odd smiled.

"Lonely, yeah." Yumi rolled her eyes.

"So...you're in the 8th grade right?"

"Yeah...Starting today I'm an offical 8th grader. What about you guys?"

"7th." They answered in unison.

"Oh..Well...That's nice. I loved 7th grade." Yumi sighed bringing her back into a flashback of her own.

"That's good. Hopefully we'll like it too."

"Yeah. I say good luck with Mrs. Hertz though. Her Science projects are pretty hard."

"Thanks for the warning."

"Mmm Hmm."

DING DING DING! The bell rang.

"See you later, Yumi!" They shouted at her.

Yumi looked over at the boys, smiled, and waved.

"I hope not." She muttered between her clutched smiling teeth, "I really really hope not."

She left with that, and to this day, the young men (Now grown adults) have never seen that Yumi Ishiyama ever again.

**THE END!**

**A/N: Hey, do you guys like BTS's? (Behind The Scenes) Because I have a lot for this story! COOL!**


End file.
